The Rider
by temari80
Summary: Two months have passed since Mick had successfully taken over the Waverider. (See Left Behind). Now called The Rider with improvements made to every inch of the ship, including communication, the crew is headed out to take down the Time Keepers On their way they get a distress call for help and deciding as a crew they decide to check up on it being careful after the last time.


The ship sat dead in hyper space. They were a million miles away from where they were supposed to be.

The airlock had a hole in it and the other two were out cold. She was the only one still awake to call for help.

Hoping for a miracle she jammed down on the button and sent a distress signal out. Hopefully the right people would hear it and respond.

Two months after the take over of the Waverider:

Leonard was sitting by Mick's side. They were headed to the vanishing point to take care of some Time Keepers. Ray kept going on and on about how it was a shame they weren't time lords. Mick growled and couldn't stand hearing about one more of Ray's fan boy obsessions.

Sara was sitting with Kendra in the dining area watching Len get all cozy with Mick. "Can we talk girl to girl" Sara asked Kendra. Kendra nodded and waited for Sara to continue. "When Mick found me heading towards Namda Parbat and we put this altogether, I, um, fell for him" Sara said taking a deep breath.

Kendra tried not to spit out her coffee. She stared at Sara with a look of surprise and a tinge of jealousy building up. She had started falling for Mick as well when he took over the rider.

"Girl to girl, I have something to confess as well" Kendra said. Sara turned to her and turning red Kendra said "I also fell for Mick at the same time. What's wrong with us"?

Sara stared at Kendra. She thought she all up on Ray. "What about fan boy over there?" Sara asked Kendra and giving her a death glare. Kendra returned her glare and said with a slight growl "Ray and I have decided to take time apart".

"Isn't that convenient. When did you come up with that, let me guess, two fucking months ago hawk wings" Sara said with a growl. Kendra was about to take it to fists when Leonard walked up to the table and scooted a chair up. "Now, now ladies, no need to fight, Mick is already taken. So hawk girl can stay with the atom and the canary can find her own play toy" Len said with a smirk.

Both women looked at Leonard like hungry lionesses on the African plains. "You don't speak for Mick" Kendra snarled. Sara burned with anger and said "just cause your screwing him right now, doesn't mean it will last, Snart".

Leonard smiled and went back to sitting next to Mick. Mick reached down and petted Leonard on the head. Leonard let out a soft purr. Mick smiled and continued petting him.

"Captain Rory, we have received a distress signal from a ship with the name of Lucy" Gideon said. Mick looked at his team.

"Now we have been here before. Last time we were jumped by malicious space pirates and things didn't go so well for any of us. This time, we come up with an answer as a team" Mick said looking around at everyone.

"I think we should try hailing Lucy before we ever try to get into range of the ship" Kendra said getting her opinion out first. Sara gave Kendra a scowl and said "whatever you come up with captain, I'm sure will be perfect" and smiled at Mick.

Leonard got up and sat on Mick's lap. "Captain, I think you should make sure everyone has a voice in this" Leonard whispered in Mick's ear and feeling Mick become hard. This made Leonard smile. He also flashed Kendra and Sara a evil 'he is mine girls' smile and put his head back against Mick's chest.

Petting Len on the head again, Mick said "what do you think Boy Scout"? Ray looked around the room. "I think that Kendra has a good point, Captain" Ray said quietly. "Hey Ray, we are a team. Don't be afraid to voice your opinion" Mick said smiling. Ray smiled and nodded.

"So Stein, what do you and Jefferson think of all this" Mick asked and petted Leonard on the head again.

Martin was trying to figure out exactly what was going on when he heard Mick's question. He had seen the argument between Sara and Kendra but didn't hear what it was about and the two ladies still seemed to be in a spat. "I think Mr. Palmer and Ms. Saunders have the right idea Captain Rory" Stein said with a smile. He liked this new group effort.

Jefferson looked at Mick and Leonard and tried to figure out just what was going on between the two of them. He didn't know exactly why leonard didn't care that Mick stroked him like a dog in which caused Leonard to purr like a cat. They seemed to have some strange sex play going on. "I agree with Stein and the others and please call me Jax, Captain" he said as nicely as he could.

"Sorry Jax. I will make sure to remember that" Mick said and was glad to see the kid sticking up for himself finally.

He looked down at Len and smiled. "That just leaves you Lenny" Mick said holding him close. Leonard closed his eyes and thought about it for a bit. "I think our crew has the right idea. We should see if we can talk to anybody on this ship before we run in, Captain Rory" Len said and laid his head back against Mick's chest listening to his heart beat.

Mick growled and felt his body heat up. Len smiled knowing he did that with just two little words.

Taking a deep breath, Mick calmed himself down as much as he could.

He took a look around and it made him smile. He actually liked having a crew that was willing to discuss things like this. Made it feel more like a family instead of being dragged around like a dog on a leash.

"Well, I think the majority has spoken and our next course of action is to hail Lucy and see if her occupants care to answer us" Mick said. Picking up Leonard like he was just a bag on his lap, he walked them over the main control panel. He set Leonard down gently in one of the chairs he had installed. "Gideon, please open communication with Lucy" Mick said. "Right away Captain Rory" Gideon said.

Soon there was a light flashing on the panel and Mick pressed the button. "This is Captain Mick Rory of The Rider, if you can hear us, please respond" Mick said. Leonard loved when Mick showed his prowess. Sara and Kendra were also staring at him like he was some kind of super hero.

"Cap ... tain ... Rory... need... help .. please... send ... breach in ... airlock ... hurry" and with that the com went silent. Everyone just stared at the com panel for quite a few minutes.

Mick started pacing. It wasn't a recorded message. It was definitely a woman's voice and one that sounded like she was in a lot of trouble. If there was a breach in the airlock she wouldn't survive too long. This was a tough call but they had to make one quickly.

Mick cleared his throat. "Alright team, if the airlock is busted that woman doesn't have too long. It could also be a trap to get us close enough. We now know there is at least one alive person on there. So by count of hands, do we go and see if we can do anything to help her?" He asked in a calmer voice than his insides were feeling.

One by one the hands went up into the air. All except Leonard's. "Len, you want to share your reasoning as why you don't want to go" Mick asked thoughtfully.

Staring at him and smiling Len raised his hand. "I just wanted you to say my name Captain" Len said with a smirk making Mick grow hot again.

Shaking it off, Mick went back to the captains chair and said "everyone get comfortable, we are heading to see what we can do for the lady Lucy and her crew".

With a "yes captain" from the others, Mick took a deep breath. He watched as they all got sat down and strapped in. He watched as Len walked over to him and placed his legs in between his arms and sat down on Mick's lap. Mick could feel his dick harden at this.

Len smiled at the feel of Mick's dick against him. Leaning in close Len whispered "so captain, when do I get some alone time with you"? Mick's body shuddered with excitement and whispered back "soon my pet, soon" and kissed him on the lips.

Sara moaned with jealousy as Kendra tried to ignore what was going on. Both women knew just one thing, Leonard wasn't going to win without a fight.

Rip listened as best as he could to the conversation going on in HIS control room. He would get out of this fucking cage and when he did he was going to tear the head off that walking piece of meat.

He slumped down and took a deep breath. He had an ace up his sleeve but did he dare to use it. He wouldn't be able to turn back if he did. It would be his own soul he would be sacrificing but holy shit, these assholes took his ship and they were going to pay for it with their blood.

Tapping on his wrist a key pad appeared. He tapped in the number sequence twenty forty six and then twenty twenty two. There was a flash of light and with that a hologram appeared.

"I knew one day you would see that you need me Gareeb" said the hologram of Vandal Savage.

"My crew, has betrayed me and I need help getting out and getting payback for their misguided attempt to stop me, Hath-Set. If you help me I will hand over Chat-Ara and Prince Khufu to you" Rip said with a menacing smile.

Vandal smiled. "Alright Gareeb we have a deal. I will be awaiting your teams arrival at the vanishing point. Till then, just enjoy the rest your finally getting" Vandal said. And with that the hologram vanished.

Rip, still smiling laid back and awaited the time when he would get his hands around Mick Rory's neck and break it.

6


End file.
